


A year feels like forever

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001), Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherstrades Family Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Fluff, I'm horrible at tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent!lock, Past Drug Use, Rating May Change, Sibling Bonding, Tags, maybe some smut, so may add more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: This is a Sherstrade series where Sherlock will not commit suicide and it ruffly eight months after Sherlock meets Irene Adler, Sherlock and Lestrade have been together for almost a year, and live in a country manor. Sherlock also has a real job.





	1. Sunshine let it out

Sherlock and Greg were getting dinner ready at their Country Manor just outside of London, since John and Mycroft were coming over for dinner and to talk about Christmas at Sherlock and Mycrofts parents. They had housekeepers who came on the weekends to make sure the fridge was stocked and everything was clean. This weekend though Sherlock was stirring the macaroni when Lestrade came up behind him. He put his arms around Sherlock's waist and pulled him close resting his chin on Sherlock's shoulder.

“Hello love, is the macaroni almost done?” Lestrade asked Sherlock.

“Yeah it's done now.” He said reaching and turning down the stove top. “What about the casserole?”

“It's about done. Ten more minutes.” Lestrade said looking at the timer.

“Well then why don't we go to the living room and sit for a bit.” Sherlock said turning around and kissing Greg.

“Do we have to just sit there?” Greg asked kissing Sherlock again.

“No we could kiss some more, but my brother and John will be here in about fifteen minutes.”

“Well that's enough time to make out.”

“Yeah it is.” Sherlock said and then Lestrade was back to kissing him and soon they were falling on the sofa with Lestrade on top of Sherlock kissing him. They didn't break for a few minutes, and then they only broke the kiss because of the need for air.

“Does your brother and John have to come?”

“Believe me I wish they didn't have to, but we have to discuss Christmas. I would much rather skip dinner and be in bed with you.”

“Me...too…baby….” Lestrade said kissing Sherlock after each word. They just laid on the sofa cuddled up until the casserole was done. Lestrade got up to go and get it and there was a knock on the door, so why Lestrade got dinner finished up Sherlock went and greeted Mycroft and John.

“Hello brother dear.”

“Hello Mycroft, John. Greg is in the kitchen finishing the casserole the dinning room is set you can go sit. I'll help Greg get the dinner and drinks.”

“Alright sure you don't need any help little brother?”

“I'm sure Myc, just go sit down with your boyfriend.”

“Yeah Mycroft, let Sherlock go help Greg he's not as incapable as you think.”

“Thanks, John.” Sherlock said confused weather or not it was a complement or insult.

“Hello love, they here?” Lestrade said as Sherlock entered the kitchen.

“Yep. I'll get the beer and start the kettle for the tea later.”

“Alright I'll take the casserole out, then we can come back for the rest.” They took the casserole and beer out and they each put a bottle of bear at their seats, then Sherlock and Lestrade went back to get the rest. They came back out with the macaroni and salad.

“Wow, Gregory this looks really good.” Mycroft said

“Well Sherlock made the salad and macaroni. I just made the casserole.” He said taking his seat next to Sherlock, with Mycroft across from Greg and John across from Sherlock, just to keep the brothers from killing each other.

“So your cooking skills have increased since University, Sherlock?” Mycroft said turning to glare at his brother.

“Gregs been teaching me how to cook for the past year you know since we've been together.”

“Oh well does he know about what happen between you and Irene about what eight months ago? Although now she is dead.”

“I do know about that and we got through it, although it's your fault it happened in the first place.” Greg interjected angrily.

“Alright let's just eat and talk about Christmas now, I mean it's only six weeks away.” Sherlock said which surprised John and Mycroft, but just calmed Greg down a bit and even more when Sherlock took hold of his hand.

“Yeah that's a great idea.” Greg said still a bit angry and glaring at Mycroft.

“Well Da told me they wanted us to go up a week in advance. We have to see if our schedules can work around it and told him we will try plus they want us to stay an extra week.” Sherlock said when they were finished eating.

“Why would father tell you and not me?”

“Because your mums favorite not da’s.” Sherlock said smirking, and Greg kicked him underneath the table.

“Ok Gregory you and John will be off work those two weeks, which means you will be to Sherlock.”

“We can set our own schedules Mycroft, any ways I wasn't talking about consulting detective. I'm meeting some… acquaintances from university.”

“As long as their not drug dealers.”

“Get out Mycroft, John please get him out of here!!” Greg yelled when he saw the sad look on Sherlock's face from what Mycroft said.

“Yeah that's a good idea, maybe we can talk later. Me and you can set up a time.” He said to Greg as he ushered Mycroft out the door. “Bye Sherlock, Greg.”

“Sherlock, love, come on let it out babe. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.” Greg said pulling Sherlock up and leading him into the living room on the main floor of the manor. He had put away dinner to give Sherlock some time to think. When they got to the living room Sherlock was in a state of shock. Greg unbuttoned both his and Sherlock's shirts and shed them, then took off their under shirts and sat on the couch pulling Sherlock down onto his lap. “It's ok you can talk when your ready, baby.” Greg just sat there holding Sherlock on his lap until Sherlock was ready.

“I was going to tell him about the job, Irene, the baby, but then he had to bring that up and I just… couldn't.” Sherlock sobbed out, turning to straddle Gregs lap and bury his head in Gregs shoulder.

“I know sunshine, I know, but I guess they'll just have to figure out after.”

“I know, but he would maybe understand if he at least knew I'm not just a consulting detective, and that I'm a doctor at St. Bart's.”

“Why don't we go head out now sunshine, we can talk more in the car on the way to your parents or after we get there ok?”

“It's five at night Greg. Since we had an early dinner.”

“Yes and we both are going to church with your parents tomorrow morning and promised to be there by eleven tonight, if we leave now we can be there at ten ok?”

“Fine is everything packed?”

“Yep, come on sunshine, time to leave.” He said patting Sherlock's arse to indicate he should move.

“Ok, lets head to Cambridge.” He said giving Lestrade a kiss then getting up and pulling Greg with him.


	2. Going to Cambridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright fine, and no I did not know Sally was dating your ex boyfriend and your best friend. Does she know you’re his friend, and that your going to be there?” Greg asked putting his arm around Sherlock's shoulders and pulling him to lay his head on Gregs shoulder.
> 
> “Yeah she knows, actually when I meet up with her and Victor last week she's the one that suggested them coming down to.” He answered snuggling into Gregs arm now.
> 
> "Alright, but why wait until we're at your parents?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say I was changing their ages and closing age gaps a bit. John is 26, Sherlock 25, Greg 27, Mycroft 28
> 
> Greg also has a 4year old son that was the only reason he mairred Emily his ex wife.
> 
> Yes Sherlock skipped med school cause he did it during his four years at uni.

There was a car waiting outside for them, because Mr. and Mrs. Holmes didn't want the two to have to drive themselves. The driver, Tony, was waiting by the back seat door to let the two in. He opened the door for them and took there suitcases to the trunk. Both Sherlock and Greg had until Wednesday off, so they were staying with Sherlock's parents, since this was their first time meeting Greg. On Monday Mycroft and John were supposed to show up at the Holmes's manor in Cambridge too. Then all four boys were staying until Wednesday.

“Ok Sherlock, we need to tell them you've been quite for the whole hour we've been in the car, and I know your thinking about it.” Greg said after an hour of silence in the car ride went by.

“Yeah Monday.”

“No, you will call them and tell them.”

“When we get to my parents. Also did you know my friend Victor is dating Sally? They're going to be at his parents house which is next to my parents."

"Alright fine, and no I did not know Sally was dating your ex boyfriend and your best friend. Does she know you’re his friend, and that you're going to be there?” Greg asked putting his arm around Sherlock's shoulders and pulling him to lay his head on Gregs shoulder.

“Yeah she knows, actually when I meet up with her and Victor last week she's the one that suggested them coming down to.” He answered snuggling into Gregs arm now.

"Alright, but why wait until we're at your parents?”

“Because, Irene has an appointment today and well they figured out a week ago that what sounded like two heartbeats most likely is. She has another ultrasound today. I can't believe in a month or less we will be fathers to one or two more kids.”

“Yeah I'm really just glad that your letting me be a father to it or them.”

“You’re my boyfriend, why wouldn't I let you, especially since we live together? Plus you let me be a father to your four year old Colin, he moves in Thursday right.”

“Yeah I know, I just am glad that we're going to be a family. And yes he moves in Thursday. He is staying with Emily's (his ex wife) parents, and they're going to take him to Emily's funeral on Thursday. You said you were going, so we're just going to pick him up there since the little he had left from the fire is at our Manor, then we'll go shopping for him and your child or children. Also he's ours, he already calls you dad or daddy.”

“Yeah and my child or children are ours to. And it is going to get confusing with us both being dad or daddy, but it feels nice to hear.”

“Yeah.” They continued talking the rest of the way.

“We are here sirs.” Tony said opening the door.

“Tony we already told you to use our names. And thank you.” Sherlock said hugging Tony who had always been like an uncle to him.

“Yes Sherlock and Greg let me help with the cases.”

“Thank you Tony.” Sherlock said grabbing his electronics bag, then suddenly stopped. “Shit!”

“Sherlock Holmes!” Tony about screamed at him.

“Sorry, just Sally and Victor are here. I have only told Victor, my boss Mike, my parents and you two about my kid or kids.”

“This Sally will find out by Victor sooner or latter, might as well get it over with. My family still lives here with yours so I can help you ok?” He said as they walked up to the door but didn't open it until Sherlock answered.

"Ok. Let's do this.”

“William, this must be Greg.” Mrs. Holmes said as she rushed to the door to greet them followed by Mr. Holmes, Victor, Sally, Mr. And Mrs. Trevor, and Tony's family.

“Yes mum. Da, Vic, Sally, Mr. And Mrs. Trevor, Sara, Callie, Sam (Sara is Tony's wife Sam and Callie are his ten year old twins) good to see you all.” Sherlock replied as his father then Tony's twins came up to hug him. He then hugged Sara and Mrs. Trevor.

“Oh Sherlock, we told you it's Jacob and Sydney, we are practically your aunt and uncle.” Mr. Trevor said as he gave Sherlock a hug too.

“What takes you so long to visit?” Mrs. Holmes asked scolding her son, which was making Victor, Sally and Greg laugh.

“I've been busy.”

“Your twenty-five and will be twenty-six in January, you shouldn't be that busy, you haven't visited since Christmas.”

“Well you know getting a Manor baby proofed for one or two baby's keeps someone busy.” Sherlock snapped and took his suitcase up to his old room that him and Greg were sharing until Wednesday, and he started to unpack.

“So, Greg how old are you?” Jacob asked when him and Greg were in the kitchen since they volunteered to get everyone tea.

“I'm twenty-seven and I'll be twenty-eight in March.” He answered

“Wow really young to be a Detective Inspector.”

“Yeah I ended up getting to skip police training then it took two years to be a DI and here I am after a year of it.”

"Yep, you have a four year old son whose mother was killed in a fire lately correct?”

“Yes he moves in with me and Sherlock Thursday.”

“So you boys will have two or three kids.”

“Yep.” Well Sherlock's down here we should go take the tea out.”

“Yes that we should.”

"Hey Sherlock you said one or two babies I know Greg's son is going to live with you, but who are these babies.” Sally finally asked.

“Well um… they're my children that are going to be born within a month.”

“Wait children, so she called?” Greg asked

“Yep, it is for sure twins now, a boy and girl.”

“Well you'll need to go shopping for girl stuff you bought the stuff for a baby boy. Better yet let me go shopping for your baby girl.” Violet said

“No!” Sherlock shouted in surprise, just as Victor started choking on his tea because he was laughing.

"Why not?"

“Sher' let me handle this. He said no because he knows you'll pick all pink, Violet. And he abhors the color pink.” Victor said.

“Exactly!” Sherlock said

"Fine, but you know this means you'll need your car?” Siger interrupted before his son snapped again.

“Yes I planned on getting it if your ok with that.”

“That's perfect, tomorrow after church we can take it on a test drive and fix anything that needs fixed. Alright bud.”

“Yeah dad, I have to go call Myc and tell him about the kids, then I'm going to bed. So night.” He said hugging his parents then going to his childhood room.


	3. Mornings and Sunday school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright Sherlock, Victor knock it off and everyone take a seat at the table.” Siger said coming in and directing both Victor and Sherlock to the table. Sally and Greg both sat down smirking at how childish their boyfriends looked. “Will, will you do us the honor of saying grace?”
> 
> “Do I have to?” Sherlock said testing his dad.
> 
> “For that you do.” His dad answered back and they bowed their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try updating at least every other day hope you enjoy.

Sherlock dialed John's number, and put the phone on speaker, because both John and Mycroft would be home from work by now, again they'd probably be in bed, but John would have the decency not to answer if they were having sex.

“Hey, Sherlock! Everything ok?” John said and he could hear Myc asking John what he wanted.

“Yeah, yeah. Uh… hey could you put the phone on speaker?” He said with still a bit of anger at his mother in his voice.

“Yeah. There you're on speaker.”

"Hey Sherlock's what's wrong?” Mycroft asked

“Does something have to be wrong?!” Sherlock screamed into the phone as Greg came in.

“Sherlock, you ok?” Greg asked

“Sher what happened? If Victor did…” Myc said only to be cut off by Sherlock.

“Vic did nothing, but um… you remember Irene? Yeah she's alive, eight months pregnant with my twins, I'm going to get full custody of them, and also I'm a doctor at St. Bart's hospital. Plus da gave me full access to my trust fund, and you have no security rights over me or Greg.” Sherlock rushed through mad and sad at the same time.

"Ok Sherlock calm down, I got all that stuff, but why are you mad?” Myc asked

“Mum wants to go girl clothes shopping, she says I'm way to busy for a twenty-five almost twenty-six year old. And I'm just pissed.”

“Ok yeah but I was busier, then you at twenty. Yes you and John are pretty young to be doctors, and John ex-military, but mum will just have to get used to it. Tomorrow after church stay by dad or Greg ok, then Monday I'll get mum off your back, deal?”

“Yeah deal, night Myc, John.”

“Night Greg, Sherlock.” John and Mycroft both said into the phone.

When Sherlock hung up the phone and tossed it into the bedside drawer pretty hastily, Greg was immediately by his side. “Hey remember Uni when you and John shared a dorm room and me and Victor shared a dorm room? Well remember what we did when you got mad or angry?”

“Yeah you, Vic, or John would sit with me until I talked about it, and more often then not only you or Vic could calm me down.” Sherlock replied then started sobbing. “Greg I'm horrified about becoming a parent, but you'll help me right?”

“I'll always help you sunshine. I will always help you because I will always love and care about you. As far as parenting goes you are a really good second dad to Colin, so we can do this together.” Greg said pulling Sherlock under the covers on the king size bed since they were both in their pajama pants. They also had on their pajama shirts they barely wore on, but both felt exposed at Sherlock's parents house as it was.

“Night, babe.” Sherlock said turning on his side so his back was against Gregs chest and Greg was putting his arms around the younger mans waist and pulling him close.

“Goodnight my sunshine. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The next morning the Greg and Sherlock woke up to Sam and Callie banging on their door. Sherlock and Greg both jumped up immediately, because they were used to detective work and immediately became alerted by the banging.

“Hey is everything alright?” Sherlock asked as he swung the door open to find the twins.

"Nothing's wrong, but breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. Sally told us the banging would freak you guys out.” Sam said

“Oh also Victor says don't take to long.” Callie added.

"Yeah, yeah, now let us get ready.” Sherlock said ushering the kids out.

“Fine!” The Twins said closing the door and running back down stairs.

“What did they say?” Violet asked the twins as they entered the kitchen

"Their exact words were ‘Yeah, yeah, now let us get ready.’” Sam supplied sitting at the table to wait for Greg and Sherlock.

“So, like twenty minutes?” Victor said just grinning and Sam nodded and grinned back. Then Victor was hit on the back of the head by Sherlock who was now dressed in a black suit, with a purple button up shirt, and a black tie Greg made him wear. He was followed by Greg who was dressed in a black suit, with a blue button up shirt, and a black tie.

"Alright Sherlock, Victor knock it off and everyone take a seat at the table.” Siger said coming in and directing both Victor and Sherlock to the table. Sally and Greg both sat down smirking at how childish their boyfriends looked. “Will, will you do us the honor of saying grace?”

“Do I have to?” Sherlock said testing his dad.

“For that you do.” His dad answered back and they bowed their heads.

“Dear Heavenly Father, help us enjoy your service this morning, the company of others, and this food you have provided for us, keep everyone safe today and bless this food to our bodies, Amen.” Sherlock said

“Thank you William let's eat now.” Violet said to her youngest son. They all ate the waffles, bacon, and eggs Violet made, and each had juice or coffee.

Around eight thirty they went to the church, even though church didn't start until nine thirty Violet wanted everyone to get to know Sherlock again, and to get to meet Greg.

"Sherlock so good to see you again.” Pastor Jackson said then turned to Greg, “ You must be Greg, Sherlock's boyfriend. We want you two to know that we openly accept homosexuals, even though we're a church. You can't help who you love, and we feel it's everyone's choice.”

"Uh...Thanks.” Greg said unsure what to say then Sherlock just smiled at the pastor and grabbed Gregs hand to take him to the young adults Sunday school group.

“Ah, Sherlock, Victor, these must be Sally and Greg.” The teacher Paul said.

“Yep.” Sherlock and Victor said quickly.

“Well it's eight fifty so we have ten minutes until class starts, and it will probably just be us ten.” Paul said as Sherlock, Victor, Greg, and Sally took seats around the table where the other five and Paul were seated.

“Will, how have you been doing? For that matter what do you do for a living?” A blonde haired man said.

“Well David, I've been doing good, actually I'm about to be the father to twins, and as far as a job, I'm a doctor at St. Bart's hospital in London. How have you been since uni?” Sherlock asked

“Fine, you remember Megan from our year? Yeah she's my fiancé now, and we have a daughter. Megan's sick today, but Lilly is here.”

“Yeah I remember her, that's good for you guys. Mark, Jennifer, Ariana, Jason, how are you guys?”

“Great Sher, actually Jen is my girlfriend and Ariana is Jason's. Hey Greg, Vic how has life been for you two? Don't you have a son Greg?” Mark asked

“Life has been great, and yes I have a son Colin he's moving in with me and Sherlock on Thursday, because his mother recently died.” Greg answered

“Well sorry to hear that, and you Vic?”

“Everything has been going great since I started dating Sally.” Victor said.

“I think I'm going be sick” Sherlock said pretending to gag and the five they had been talking to just burst out laughing, why Paul threw a pen at him, and Victor clocked him on the back of the head.

“Oh shut up, like things didn't change for you when you started dating Greg.”

“Let's abort this conversation.” Sherlock said looking at Victor seriously.

“I agree.”


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sherlock, me and Paul, who by the way is my husband, were wondering if you four would like to join us for lunch today?”
> 
> “That would be wonderful, pastor.” Victor answered
> 
> “Ok and its Jack ok, you don't have to say pastor.”
> 
> "Alright." Victor said and they went to the fellowship hall where Greg asked Sherlock if he could talk to him real quick.

Sunday school went by pretty quick. At nine thirty, instead of going straight to church service, everyone went to the fellowship hall, and then they were going to have the service at ten thirty. There were about sixty people there. David introduce Sherlock to his three year old daughter Lilly. Sherlock and Victor introduced Greg and Sally to the people who did not already know them from Cambridge University. When they were done talking to their parents friends, old University professors, and their friends it was time for church to start.

Church ended around twelve, and Sherlock, Greg, Sally, and Victor were stopped by the pastor as they went to go back to the fellow ship hall to talk more. “Pastor Jackson, it was a good service today.” Sherlock said.

“Thank you Sherlock, me and Paul, who by the way is my husband, were wondering if you four would like to join us for lunch today?”

“That would be wonderful, pastor.” Victor answered

“Ok and its Jack ok, you don't have to say pastor.”

"Alright." Victor said and they went to the fellowship hall where Greg asked Sherlock if he could talk to him real quick.

“You boys can talk about it here, it won't bother us.” Paul and Jackson said.

“Alright.” Greg said then went down onto one knee, with a box that contained two rings one for each of them, and looked up at Sherlock. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Sherlock said with excitement and hugged Greg. Greg slid the gold ring that had a line of silver going around it, onto Sherlock's finger. He then took the silver one that had a line of gold going around it and slid it on his own hand.

"Well this is where you normally kiss your fiancé.” Mark and David both said with a smirk because they knew how the two were when it came to kissing in front of a crowd. Then Greg looked at Sally and she just nodded indicating to get it over with. He then kissed Sherlock on the lips and the kiss lasted a few seconds then they pulled away and went to talk to Paul and the pastor. They decided they would go eat at the Galleria restaurant. They left and followed Paul and Jack to the restaurant.

When they got there the pastor had made reservations for the six of them before church apparently. They got their table and ordered, even though Greg had to force Sherlock to order something to eat. The manager came out and told Sherlock he had a phone call. Sherlock politely excused himself and went to the managers office.

“Hello, this is Sherlock Holmes.”

“Sherlock, the doctors said they're doing the C-section on Friday. Can you and Greg be at St. Bart's to sign the paperwork? They said I'll probably only survive about an hour after the C-section, because of the complications.” Irene Adler said through the phone.

“Um…yeah. Are the twins going to be healthy?” Sherlock asked concerned.

“Yes they said they should be able to go home after twenty four hours. Even though they are two and a half weeks early.”

“Ok I'll see you Friday. Bye.”

“Bye.” She said and hung up the phone.

Sherlock walked back to their table, the waiter had brought their food out already, and Sherlock must have had a sad look on his face, because as soon as he sat down by Greg, Greg grabbed his hand. “Sherlock what's wrong?” He asked

“Irene's going in for the C-section Friday. She wants us to be there to sign the papers. She'll only survive about an hour after the C-section, and the twins are supposed to be healthy and able to leave after twenty four hours, even though they're two and a half weeks early.” Sherlock answered.

“Alright, we’ll be there Friday, and sign the papers. Calm down a bit alright your not alone.” Greg said which seemed to calm Sherlock.

“Alright, let's talk, about something else though.”

“Well, why don't we talk about the wedding?” Jack suggested.

“Yeah, hey could we do the wedding at the church and you be the pastor?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course, I would love to be.” Jack said excitedly, “Now who do you want your best men to be?”

“Well Vic I was kinda hoping you would be, I really don't want Myc to and you are my friend. So will you be my best man Victor?” Sherlock asked turning to Victor.

“Yes, as your friend it is my duty.”

“Stop, you sound like Mycroft.” Sherlock said and Victor just laughed.

“Ok Greg, who will your best man be?” Jack asked

“I'm going to ask our friend John.”

“Ok, ring bearer?”

“Colin can be.” Sherlock said

“Ok the rest we can meet up and talk about sometime?”

“That would be great.” Sherlock said not even trying to fake a smile.

"Alright well we best get going. You're da wanted to work on your car with you.” Greg said and they said their goodbyes to the pastor and Paul. Greg grabbed Sherlock's hand and Victor grabbed Sally's. They went out to the limo Tony had brought to pick them up, he opened the two doors of the limo that went to the back seats that faced each other. There were two doors on each side that went to the back seats.

“William your father is setting out the tools in the garage, and he wants you to meet him there with your keys. Do you have them?” Tony asked

“Yep, Tony.” Sherlock said looking out the window of the car.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Let's just get back please.”

“Ok.” The rest of the ride was silent. As soon as Tony pulled into the Holmes's driveway, Sherlock saw Mycrofts car there. Sherlock practically ran inside which surprised Sally, Greg, and Victor. As soon as Sherlock opened the door to the manor, he ran and hugged Mycroft. “Mycie!”

“’Lock I told you not to call me that. I'm even fine with Myc. What's wrong though? You still haven't let go of me.” Mycroft replied worried about his brother.

Sherlock stepped back and told Mycroft about Irene and the C-section. Mycroft of course promised the best doctors for it and the twins. Mycroft then led Sherlock out to the garage where their father was waiting for Sherlock.

“Myc, your not supposed to be here until tomorrow.” Their dad said when he saw the two come in.

"Last night when Sherlock called me he seemed mad, so me and John came out this morning.”

“Well that's wonderful. Sherlock let's take your car for a test drive, Myc why don't you go save your boyfriend from your mother.”

“Alright, also congratulations Sherlock. When did he propose?”

“Today after Church in the fellowship hall! Vic is going to be my best man, I hope you don't mind!” Sherlock answered excitedly.

“Sherlock, as long as your happy.”

"Thank you." Sherlock said then turned to his dad with a smirk. "Let's go for a drive da.”


	5. Sherlocks temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew!” Victor finally said, just as Violet said, “You two dated?”
> 
> “Yes I knew, and yes they dated in Uni.” Sydney said
> 
> “How could you not tell me this!?” She yelled at, Sherlock.
> 
> “I'm going for a walk.” Sherlock said getting up to put his hoodie over his T shirt. Now that they had finished dinner.
> 
> “Answer my question!” Mrs. Holmes shouted. Sherlock looked at his brother who sighed and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while. I've had a lot of tests to do, but this chapter is now done. And I should be getting back to updating every day or other day. This part will be about 10 chapters, so probably when the twins are born, then to the next part. Thanks for reading!

When Sherlock and Siger got back from the test drive, the oil needed changed, along with a new battery, and minor fixes on the engine. Sherlock went and changed from his Sunday suit, to a T shirt and jeans. His dad had already changed so once he was dressed he went back to the garage and they started working on the car. They finished at exactly five when Mrs. Holmes sent Greg and Victor out to get them for supper.

“You two look like you had fun. Also, you know your mom will kill you for first of all not changing which I know you won't, and second for wearing those tight clothes. You know the ones she thought you should never wear.” Victor said to Sherlock, while Siger just chuckled.

“Well we’re done here. So we will wash our hands out here. Sherlock I'll help you face your mother because I'm not going to change yet either champ.” Siger said clamping his hand on his sons shoulder. They got their hands washed up, and went inside to the dinning room with their clothes still covered in oil, along with their faces.

“You two know how to clean up better then that.” Mrs. Holmes scowled, while the others who hadn't seen them yet, were surprised and snickering.

“We do, but this is evidence of father son bonding, dear.” Siger said to his wife, and Sherlock was trying so hard not to laugh.

“William go change out of those tight clothes.” She snapped. Immediately Mycroft was ready for his brother to blow, but not for what did happen.

“Alright, but I'm still not washing my face.” Sherlock said which even left his mum and dad surprised. Mycroft and Greg shared glances, before Greg followed Sherlock up the stairs to the bedroom.

“Why'd you agree so quickly?” Greg said as he closed the door and Sherlock took off his oil covered shirt off showing his six pack, and turning towards Greg.

“So I could do this.” Sherlock said backing his fiancé up against the door and kissed him. “We haven't had any time to ourselves and we just got engaged. I-I want to be near you. I love you.”

“I know and however sexy you look like this at least put a shirt on and let me wash my face now that it's covered in grease and oil.” Greg said pushing Sherlock away and throwing a clean blue tight shirt at him.

“My mums going to hate this.” Sherlock said

“Yes, but I'm going to love it. Then tonight I'll kiss you properly, and Wednesday afternoon when we get home sunshine, I'll show you just how much I love you.” Greg said going to clean his face while Sherlock changed his shirt and ended up readjusting his jeans while he was at it.

"William those are still tight, you should go change in to something that does not cling to your body.” Violet said

“Nope.” Sherlock said popping the “p,” and immediately Mycroft and Siger were ready to stop a fight between Violet and Sherlock.

“Don't talk to me that way!” Violet yelled at her youngest.

“I'll talk to you however I want.” Sherlock fired back trying to stay calm. “I'm not a child anymore, and I'm perfectly capable of choosing what I wear.”

“You still act like a child.”

“Violet, dear, he is taking on a lot of responsibility right now. I think he has right to a little attitude.” Siger said stepping between his wife and son, as Mycroft went up behind Sherlock who was ready to punch someone, and twisted his arms around his back.

“Go. Calm. Down.” Mycroft said into Sherlock said ear quietly, and punctuating each word by twisting Sherlocks arms. Sherlock then stormed out, but instead of going to his room he went to Mycrofts.

“Sherlock, that could have been bad if you would have went through with punching mum. You remember what happened last time.” Mycroft said as he opened his bedroom door and sat by Sherlock who was lying on the bed.

“Last time I wasn't me, I was high. This time it was because she called me a child, when I'm trying to have a job, and get ready to take care of twins, and help with Greg's son. I'm scared Myc.”

“I know. Why don't we go back down stairs supper is still hot, and no ones eaten yet.”

“Ok, thanks Myc.” Sherlock said hugging his brother then they both went down stairs and sat at the dinner table by their boyfriends without another word till others spoke up.

“So, John you a doctor too. You were also in the army. Pretty young to do both your only a year older than Victor and Sherlock.” Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that's right Mr. Trevor.” John replied

“Oh John, Greg, you can call me Jacob, and my wife Sydney.”

“Yes you're both part of the family now, and they've been part of the family since they moved in next door.” Violet said, which made both Victor and Sherlock scrunch their faces at them being like cousins and dating. “What you two don't think we're family?” Both their mothers said to them as soon as they saw their faces. This made Mycroft turn towards his brother and his friend, making him laugh, since he knew what the faces were for.

“Not funny Myc. And of course we're family, just um Sherlock help.” Victor said

“We were discussing how Melissa's doing at Eton.” Sherlock said completely normal.

“Oh, you know she'll be back tonight, then she's going to go stay with Victor in London Wednesday when you guys go back.”

“Yep can't wait to see my little sister again.” Vic said.

“Oh, come on you boys made that face, because you thought of when you dated, and how that would be like dating your, cousin.” Sydney provided, while Sherlock and Victor were taking a drink of tea, and started choking on it in surprise.

“You knew!” Victor finally said, just as Violet said, “You two dated?”

“Yes I knew, and yes they dated in Uni.” Sydney said

“How could you not tell me this!?” She yelled at, Sherlock.

“I'm going for a walk.” Sherlock said getting up to put his hoodie over his T shirt. Now that they had finished dinner.

“Answer my question!” Mrs. Holmes shouted. Sherlock looked at his brother who sighed and nodded.

“Alright fine! You want to know why!? It's because you never gave a crap about me you only cared about Mycroft! It's because you chased off Sherrinford! It's because you let Red-beard die, and said he was just a dog! And most of all because you were never there when I needed it, but the moment Mycroft said ow you ran to him! So that's why I never told! That's why I talk to dad more than you! Because you didn't care so why should I!” Sherlock yelled making everyone except his brother, dad, and Victor jump. Siger got up and carefully went up behind his youngest son, put his arms around him trapping Sherlock's arms by his sides.

“Sherlock go for that walk. Cool down then come back. Ok?” His dad said.

“Yeah.” Sherlock said and finished putting his hoodie and and then slammed the door behind him.

(Air that's all I need, just a bit of fresh air, maybe call and talk to someone.) Sherlock thought to himself and pulled out his phone. He then hit the contact Jack for the pastor. The phone was immediately answered. “Sherlock are you ok?” Jack said worried.

“I needed to talk to someone I had a fight with my mum, and well I'm on Bar St. and couldn't stop-“ Sherlock was going to continue, but was cut off by Jack.

“Sherlock stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. Fight the urge for the drugs, ok bud?” Jack said and was in his car waiting for an answer.

“I can try.” Sherlock said, and sounded like a frightened child.

"Good I'm going to call Greg and see if he can meet us back at my place ok?” Jack said starting the car.

“Ok”

“Bye see you soon Sherlock.” Jack hung up and called Greg while starting to drive.

“Greg can you meet me back at my place?”

“Yeah Jack. Why?” Greg asked confused.

“I'm going to take Sherlock there. He's on Bar St. and is trying to fight the temptation of drugs. He's going to need you. You already have my address so see you there, Paul knows and will let you in.”

"Ok see you there." Greg said hanging up the phone and getting a spare set of keys to Sherlocks car from Siger.

“Sherlock come on let's get you back to my place Greg's meeting us there.” Jack said as he got out of the car where he had stopped by the curb Sherlock was sitting on.

“Yeah let's go.” Sherlock said getting in the passengers side of the car. They went to Jack and Paul's house, where Greg was waiting at the kitchen table with Paul.

"Hey, Sherlock are you ok?” Greg said jumping up and going to Sherlock as soon as he saw them.

“Yeah I'm fine. I promise.” Sherlock added when Greg seemed unconvinced.

“You did the right thing by calling Jack, kid.” Paul said putting a hand on Sherlocks shoulder.

"Everyone's worried even Sally.” Greg said.

Sherlock snorted and said, “Not everyone. Can we just go back now? I want some sleep and a shower.”

“Yeah let's go, but I'm driving.”

“Ok.” Sherlock said they then said their goodbyes to Jack and Paul, and went to the car with Greg's arm protectively wrapped around Sherlocks waist, which made the older couple smile seeing them like this. When they got to the car Greg opened the door for Sherlock, then closed it and got in on the Drivers side. On the way back to the Holmes's they held hands the entire drive. When they arrived Greg opened the passenger door for Sherlock again, and put his arm around Sherlocks waist even more protectively then before. Sherlock stopped at the front door, and turned around to hug Greg and give him a gentle kiss. Then they entered the manor the same way they had just walked up to it.


	6. Monday, and forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock dear, I was wondering if you, your father, and Greg would like to go baby clothes shopping? I want to go, and this way you can make sure you like what we get.” Violet said as she came into Sherlock and Greg plating the last of the waffles in the kitchen. They picked up the three plates of waffles, while Violet and Siger got the three plates of bacon.
> 
> “That'd be great, but when? You work at the college today.” Sherlock said.
> 
> “Well, I figured today is the last day of school for the semester, so I figured around eleven when I get off. Then we could go for lunch.”

“Oh Sherlock I'm so glad your ok. We were all worried sick.” Sara said wrapping Sherlock in a hug.

“I doubt all of you were.” Sherlock said once he was released from the hug, but there was no bite to his words.

“Sherlock, don't be too harsh. It's been rough on her finding out you’re having twins, and then you getting engaged. She just doesn't want you to be overwhelmed. And she wants to be apart of you and your family's life.”

“Yeah I've heard it all before. And aren't Greg and I supposed to be the ones worked up about the engagement, and the children? Also as for her being apart of it I never said she couldn't, but if she wants to she'll respect me and my family.” Sherlock said

“Well Sherlock, I think that Greg here has honestly changed you for the best, but you should apologize to your mother.”

"Not... not right now. I need some rest.”

“Sherlock its six in the evening. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes. Just a bit overwhelmed. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go take a nap.”

"Well alright. Sweet dreams.”

“Thanks.” Sherlock said then went to his room and didn't even realize Greg was following him.

“Hey sunshine, let's both get some rest. Ok?” Greg said.

“Yeah.” They changed from t shirts and jeans to just their pants and pajama bottoms. Greg got into the bed, then Sherlock crawled in next to him, but this time facing him. Greg wrapped his arms around Sherlock and threw a leg over Sherlock’s. Sherlock then buried his face in Greg's neck, and they fell asleep just like that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
“Sherlock, Greg, it snowed and you two need to get up so we can eat and then we all could have a snowball fight.” That is exactly what Greg and Sherlock woke up to. They were still tangled together the same way they had fallen asleep. They woke slowly and vision still blurred Sherlock rolled over and they both looked at the door. The door was wide open and inside the room stood Sam and Callie.

“Alright we'll be down in two minutes.” Greg replied.

“Yay!” The ten year olds shouted.

“So, two minutes huh?” Sherlock said like it was impossible.

“Yep. Now get changed.” Greg said and threw jeans and a blue t shirt that said ‘Cambridge Boxing’ in big print, with a pair of boxing gloves on the front, all in red print. On the back the t shirt said Holmes in big red print, and below was fifteen other first and last names that were the people on the team, that included Greg, John, and Victor. These names were in small red print though.

“Why this shirt?” Sherlock asked throwing on pants, the jeans, and t shirt.

“Well its been forever since your family's seen you in it.”

“That's a lie.” Sherlock said, then continued at Greg's raised eyebrow, “You’re my family and you see me in it at least once a week on our lazy day in.”

“Thanks Sunshine. Now let's get down there before the twin terrors come back. Yeah?”

"Yeah.” They then walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"William, could you help me with the waffles? Your mother just woke up and I haven't even started on them. I'll finish the bacon.” Siger said as the boys came in. Sherlock started getting everything out for the waffles.

“Yeah, sure, what type? Sam, Callie, we have chocolate, blueberries, or we can have plain.” Sherlock said pulling out the bater and looking in the fridge at the chocolate and blueberries.

“Chocolate. Duh.” Sam and Callie both said, which made everyone else laugh.

“Hey that's not nice. Thank you Sherlock.” Sara and Tony said as they came into the kitchen.

“Yes now everyone, either in the living room or the dining room.” Sherlock said ushering them out.

“Oh, Greg, could you help set the table?” Siger asked since Greg was the only one that Sherlock let stay in the kitchen.

“Yeah sure.” He then grabbed the plates, silverware, and napkins to go set the table with.

“Thank you Sherlock.” Siger said as soon as it was just him and his youngest son.

“Sherlock dear, I was wondering if you, your father, and Greg would like to go baby clothes shopping? I want to go, and this way you can make sure you like what we get.” Violet said as she came into Sherlock and Greg plating the last of the waffles in the kitchen. They picked up the three plates of waffles, while Violet and Siger got the three plates of bacon.

“That'd be great, but when? You work at the college today.” Sherlock said.

“Well, I figured today is the last day of school for the semester, so I figured around eleven when I get off. Then we could go for lunch.”

“I think that's a wonderful idea.” Sherlock said and then went to the living room. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Sherlock, you boxed?” Sally asked as she saw the boxing t shirt, when they sat at the table and started eating. “Did you do any other sports?”

“Yeah. I boxed, did martial arts, fencing, and track. Just like Victor.” Sherlock said.

“Well that actually makes sense, with how you can chase down and stop the suspects.”

"Yeah, I didn't have the best record in Eton, and kept getting beat up. So I went out for those sports.”

“Which then made my parents think I needed to do sports, besides the one we did as kids. So I went out for them.” Victor said.

“What sport did you guys do as kids?”

“We raced horses, until we were thirteen, then we just rode for fun.”

“Well, that's good.”

“Goodbye everyone.” Mrs. Holmes and Mrs. Trevor said as they went out to go to work, but were stopped by Sherlock.

“Tony don't worry about driving them, I've got it.” He said, getting up and grabbing his hoodie and car keys.

“Dear, it's not necessary.” Violet said, gesturing for him to sit back down.

“Yes it is. It's an apology for how I acted yesterday. So, let's go.” He said and kissed Greg goodbye before following his mother and Sydney to his sports car. His car was a silver Lamborghini with two red racing stripes going over the top.

“Sherlock, you should come in. You can sit in on my math class.” Violet said to her son as they reached the university.

“Sure, let me get a parking spot.” When he was parked they got out and he followed his mother to her lecture room. He sat down and texted Greg and his father to let them know he was staying.

“Sherlock, its good to see you, are you staying clean?” The Dean, Mr. Carlton, said as he came in and saw Sherlock. He was followed by Paul who was a history professor.

“Yes sir, I've been completely clean for three years now with no relapses. Some close calls, but nothing more.” He said shaking the Dean’s hand.

“Your wearing your boxing shirt.” Carlton pointed out.

“Yeah, my fiancé made me wear it.”

“Who is your fiancé? I'm guessing it's a guy.”

“Yeah, you remember Greg Lestrade, year above me?”

“Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Even when you were dating Victor, Greg and you were each other's balance.”

“Yeah.”

“I heard your having a son. Also, doesn't Greg have a son?”

“Yes actually I'm having twins, a boy and girl, and then Greg has a four year old son.”

“Well that's great, oh and good job with getting a job at Bart's.”

“Thanks.” After that the school day was pretty boring. At eleven Sherlock drove his mother and Sydney home. Then him, Greg, Violet, and Siger, got back into his car. He was driving with Greg in the passengers seat, and his parents in the back.

"Ok, where to first.” Sherlock said as he put the car in drive.

“Why not Baby and Beyond?” Singer said.

"Alright Baby and Beyond it is.” Sherlock said and headed to the store. When they got to the store, Sherlock and Greg found the perfect furniture, since they hadn't bought and furniture, only some boy clothes.

“Alright sirs where would you like the cribs, dressers, changing tables, strollers, car seats, and play pins delivered?” The stores lady helping them asked.

"2659 North Kite St. in London. It's a manor.” Greg answered.

“Ok it will be delivered Wednesday morning. Now onto clothes.” She said.

Sherlock texted Mycroft

**Could you have your people at our manor Wednesday morning?- SH**

Mycroft responded almost immediately

**Of course. So what colors would you like he nurseries, and which rooms?- MH**

**The two connected on the first floor, right by Colin's room. Also, Purple and Red are the colors of the furniture.- SH**

**The Joint rooms, smart choice. They will be ready by Wednesday when you get home.- MH**

**Thanks.- SH**

“Here are the little girl clothes.” The lady said.

“What about purple, since you don't like pink?” Greg asked showing his fiancé cute purple dresses.

“I think their perfect.” He said, they continued shopping at all the baby stores, and once they were finally done they had over two hundred baby outfits. It was perfect, everything was to be delivered to their house.

“Mum, Da is it ok if we stop at one more place? I have a few more gifts to get.” Sherlock said which made his fiancé smile at him accepting Christmas.

“That's fine Sher', where do you have in mind?” His dad answered

“Ricky's motel and store.”

“Ok that's perfect. I haven't seen Ricky for a few months.” Mrs. Holmes said.

“Great, here we are. Greg, Ricky is going to want to meet you he's like an uncle to me and Vic. He saved us when we overdosed before.” Sherlock said as him and Greg walked in front of his parents to the motel first.

"Sherlock, bud how you doing?” Ricky, a tall blond haired, blue eyed man asked.

“Great, I'm doing some Christmas and baby shopping. I also wanted you to meet my fiancé Greg Lestrade.”

“Well nice to meet you Greg. So, who's last name are you boys taking, or are you hyphenating?”

“We agreed my twins and I will take lestrade, it's easier to change their last names then his sons.”

“Did you just say twins?”

“Yes their going to be born on Friday.”

“Well congratulations. Glad your growing up. What did you come here for?” Ricky said leading them to the small shop connected to the store.

“Well to see you, and I have to get Myc, and his boyfriend something for Christmas yet.”

“Who is his boyfriend?”

“You remember my friend John that went to Eton with me?”

“Yeah, he went to the army for a year, and nows a doctor like you right?”

“Yep, well that's Mycs boyfriend.”

“Well good for him. Here's some perfect gifts.”

Once they were done at the shop it was nine o'clock. When they got home, Greg and Sherlock headed up to bed to get some sleep. This didn't go as well as they thought it would, because they could hear John and Mycroft across the hall. So, instead of going to bed right away Greg straddled Sherlocks lap and they started making out.

“Goodnight, my Sunshine.” Greg said followed by Sherlock saying, “Goodnight, my Knight.” They fell asleep once again in each other's arms.


	7. Suit Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday morning they woke up not to the twins but to Mrs. Holmes. "Boys it's time to get up you only have today and until ten tomorrow morning here. Let"s make the most of it, like wedding planning."
> 
> "Myc!" Sherlock screamed, because Mycroft was supposed to stop their mother from wedding planning.
> 
> "I tried 'Lock, but you know mum." Mycroft said coming into the room.
> 
> Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started another Sherstrade series for Sherstrade Month, so here's this chapter though. I will try to update more frequently.

Tuesday morning they woke up not to the twins but to Mrs. Holmes. "Boys it's time to get up you only have today and until ten tomorrow morning here. Let"s make the most of it, like wedding planning."

"Myc!" Sherlock screamed, because Mycroft was supposed to stop their mother from wedding planning.

"I tried 'Lock, but you know mum." Mycroft said coming into the room.

"Mum, we will get up, but under no circumstances will we be doing wedding planning."

"Why not, Sherlock?"

"We already planned the date, best men, and the people were inviting."

"So, now you need the suits, the reception, and you'll need to think about the ceremony."

"Fine we'll let you help."

"Good get dressed, you guys' can go suit shopping today, John and Victor can even go shopping for their suits."

“Ugh, why?”

"Son, just get a suit and make your mother happy.” Siger said coming to stop the arguing.

“I already have over twenty suits, I think I'm good.”

"You need Tuxes.” Violet said, and Mycroft laughed at the look of horror on Sherlocks face.

“No, no tuxes. Suits are ok, but no way I'm wearing a bow tie.”

"Fine, but you need a a new suit for the wedding.”

“Did you just bargain with mum?” Mycroft asked once their mother had left, leaving the brothers, Greg, and their father surprised.

“I think so, but something else will probably happen, because of this.”

"Just hope she doesn't invite Mallory.” Siger said.

“Who told you about her?”

“Son I might not be a genius like you and Myc, but I can figure out when my son is dating the girl across the street.”

“Well mum doesn't have to, we already are.”

"Ok then just get dressed so you can go get your guys' suits."

“You're going to come, right?”

“Yeah son.” Siger and Mycroft then left Sherlock and Greg to get ready.

“Greg, I'm scared.” Sherlock said turning on the bed to bury his face in Greg's chest.

“About what, sunshine?” Greg said pulling him up, so he could kiss him on the mouth. He then kissed his neck as he waited for a response.

“Getting married, the kids, life, I don't know really I'm just scared.”

“So am I, but we can get through this together, ok?” He said giving one last kiss before jumping out of the bed, and pulling Sherlock with him.

"Ok.” Sherlock finally said once they were ready. They held hands as they walked down the stairs to the dining room

“Jeans and a t-shirt, Sherlock?” His mother asked as she gave him and Greg their breakfast.

“Yep.”

“Ok. So you boys go suit shopping, and the rest of us will go shopping today too. Siger, Myc are you going with them?” Violet said

“I don't know if-“ Mycroft started, but was cut off by Sherlock.

“Yes they are both coming.”

“Ok then, you boys should head out.”

"Yep, come on ‘Lock.” Mycroft said grabbing his brother. “Me, John and Victor can take my car. You, Greg, and da can take yours.”

“Ok, let's just get this over with.”

“Sound happier, you’re getting them for your wedding.” His mother said

“The only parts about this wedding I'm happy about are, the wedding, getting married to Greg, and then that the kids will be there. That's enough to be happy about.”

“He has a point there Violet, its not about the money. It's about them being in love.” Sydney said

“Fine, but you are still getting a suit.” Violet said as there was a knock an the door. When Sherlock opened the door there was a fifty year old, Caucasian man, with grey hair and green eyes. He was also wearing a police uniform.

"Mr. Winston, what can we help you with?”

“Well, Sherlock there were some reports of some very loud yelling here. I knew you were back so I decided I'd check on you guys today, to make sure nothing was wrong.”

“I didn't punch anyone, this time.”

“Alright also, its Henry. I told you boys that when you helped with my ranch.”

“Yeah thanks for checking. Actually I would like you to meet my fiancé Greg Lestrade.” Sherlock said pointing to Greg. “ He's a cop too.”

“Well, Greg it's nice to meet you. Sherlock I'm really happy for you. I think your mother wants you boys to go suit shopping now though. Also, keep the yelling down, while you’re here.”

“Alright, bye.”

They went to the tailor. On the front of the building was a sign that said, ‘Marks’ Tailor Shop.’ They opened the door, and as they walked in the bell on top of the door rang out. “Ah, Siger. It's so good to se you again. Oh Mycroft, Sherlock, Victor you look like you're doing well. What can I do for you, and who are these two?” Mark said as he saw Siger lead the boys in.

“This is my fiancé Greg, and Mycroft boyfriend John.” Sherlock replied not wanting to say more.

“Ok, and why are you here?”

"Violet, wants them to get new suits for the wedding. Victor and John are the best men.”

“Ok then let's do the grooms suits first. Greg, Sherlock why don't you come on back to the fitting room and we can get started. You four can sit out hard and watch some t.v., or help pick out the ties for the suits, since I'm guessing you're still against tuxes, Sherlock.”

“Yeah.”

“What are your colors?”

“Red and black.”

"Alright, then let's do black suit jackets, and pants. Then we can do white button up shirts, and I think red ties, or bow ties.”

“No, no tuxes.”

“You can try both types on, besides maybe you'll like the bow tie they pick out.”

“Fine.” Sherlock said giving up all hope in wining this argument.

“One sec, Colin's grandparents are face timing me. Let me see what's up.” Greg said as his phone went off.

“Why don't after you answer it you let them talk to him, while we get your suits ready. Then when we've got them picked out he can help you chose the tie or bow tie?” Mark said.

“Alright.” He answered the phone. “Hey Colin, what's up?”

“Daddies, when do I see you?” The four year old said, talking about both Sherlock and Greg.

“Thursday, hey why don't you talk to John while we get suits fitted, and then you can help pick out the tie.”

“Yeah.” Came the four year olds reply, as the phone was handed off to John. “Uncle John!” Colin said and him and John started talking. John started off by introducing him to Siger and Victor, since he had met Mycroft.

“Alright, let's go while he's occupied.”

“I might have some things the fit you right off the rack, and that's for all four of you.” He took Sherlock and Greg to the fitting room, measured them, picked out the suits, and then walked out to give them some privacy. When he came back in it was apparent that the suits would work perfectly. He also had them try on shoes, which again fit. “Alright let's go get those ties.” They walked out to where the others were. They had doubles of three bow ties, and three ties.

“Try on the bow ties first, and get it over with.” John said. They tried on the bow ties, and both agreed if they chose bow ties it would be the plain red ones. Then the tried on the ties. They asked Colin what he thought.

“I think the red bow looks better.” Colin answered

“Then, the red bow tie it is.” Sherlock said with a huff, which made Colin laugh. “Well see you Thursday buddy.”

“Alright, daddies.”

"Alright, here's the receipt, and how are you paying?” Mark asked, once he was done with all six of them.

“Cash.” Sherlock said handing him six thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills. His and Greg cost two thousand together and the other four thousand was for the other four suit.

It was about seven when they got out of the tailor shop, so they went home and got supper. They then talked and went to bed.


	8. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday morning the boys woke up, but not to the twins or to Violet. This time it was Mycroft and John. The two walked straight into the room, and stood by the door. Sherlock was asleep on his side facing the door. His back was to Greg's chest, and Greg's arms were wrapped around him as protectively as possible. To avoid getting hit Mycroft and John finally knocked on the door. The only reply they got was, “Hmm?” from the two who still had their eyes closed.
> 
> “Time to get up. It is seven, and we are all leaving at ten. Breakfast is ready downstairs.” Mycroft said.
> 
> “Mm… fine.” They both said. “Now get out!” Greg raised his voice to say. Mycroft and John just dodged the two pillows that were thrown at them, and they ducked out shutting the door behind them.
> 
> Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.

Wednesday morning the boys woke up, but not to the twins or to Violet. This time it was Mycroft and John. The two walked straight into the room, and stood by the door. Sherlock was asleep on his side facing the door. His back was to Greg's chest, and Greg's arms were wrapped around him as protectively as possible. To avoid getting hit Mycroft and John finally knocked on the door. The only reply they got was, “Hmm?” from the two who still had their eyes closed.

“Time to get up. It is seven, and we are all leaving at ten. Breakfast is ready downstairs.” Mycroft said.

“Mm… fine.” They both said. “Now get out!” Greg raised his voice to say. Mycroft and John just dodged the two pillows that were thrown at them, and they ducked out shutting the door behind them.

“Well aren't you beautiful?” Greg said smiling down at Sherlock. Sherlock was now on his back, Greg was still on his side with one arm under Sherlock. His other hand went up and brushed a curly lock from Sherlock's forehead. He hadn't cut his hair for six months, so it was it’s old normal length. He now usually kept his hair short, because he learned Greg liked it better that way, and so did he.

“You always say I'm beautiful.” Sherlock huffed out, but smiled up at Greg all the same.

“That's because you are always beautiful, Sunshine. I will always tell you that you are. It's going to be a long drive home, so wear sweats or jeans. I love you.” Greg kissed him, then smiled down at Sherlock, while he moved his arm from beneath Sherlock.

“I love you, too, knight. I'm going to wear sweats.” After another gentle kiss, Greg got off the bed and pulled Sherlock up. They dressed in black running sweats, that weren't baggy. Greg pulled on a blue t-shirt, and Sherlock a red. They then packed and took their bags to Sherlock's car.

Once they got the bags in the car they went back in the house, and into the kitchen. “Boys, here's your breakfast. You'll need your energy.” Sydney said handing Sherlock and Greg plates of breakfast and mugs of Coffee. They sat down in the dining room with everyone else.

"Sherlock, why don't you pray?” Jacob asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"Why always me? Make Myc." Sherlock said annoyed.

"Fine, Mycroft, would you pray, since your brother is being a brat?” This made Sherlock smirk.

“Only doing my job.” Sherlock said sarcastically.

“Oh come on da, when have Sherlock and Victor not been brats?” Melisa said.

“That would be before they got kicked out of that first boarding school. Brighton, right boys?” Jacob asked the two.

"Nope, which one was it Vic?” Sherlock asked Victor.

“I believe it was Winchester. Then which school was it?” Victor said

“Yep, then Westminster, then Eton. Finally we went to Brighton, and didn't get kicked out.”

“Ok, that's quite enough.” Violet scolded, and the four just smirked, while everyone else laughed. “Myc please pray.”

“All right. Dear Lord, thank you for this great trip, and getting to see each other. Let us enjoy this wonderful meal, and bless it, Amen. Happy?” Mycroft said clearly as annoyed as Sherlock was.

“Yes very.”

“Sherlock, eat some more.” Shara said as she saw Sherlock picking at his food.

“I'm not hungry, I'm going to go make a quick call.” Sherlock said. He went straight to the library in the house and sat on a leather couch. He made the call to Mike.

“Hey, Sherlock, what's up?” Mike said as he answered his phone after one ring.

“Just wanted to see how things are going.”

“Great, your twins look like they are very healthy. I'll have the papers for you and Greg to sign on Friday. What will the twins last names be?”

“Lestrade. Jackson Trevor Lestrade, and Elizabeth Violet Lestrade.”

“Ok I got it put down now, so when they are born Friday you can just sign.”

“Alright, bye. They are trying to convince me to eat.”

“Yeah John just texted Molly figuring you were talking to me. He said if you don't get your arse down there, he will drag you down there. Bye.”

After the two hung up he headed back down stairs. He was stopped by Greg. “Hey, Love, everything ok?”

“Yeah just scared.”

“Come on, let's go eat.” Greg then kissed him, when Sherlock started kissing back they heard footsteps coming up the steps.

“Boys, are you ok?” Came Violets voice.

“Fuck.” They both mumbled as they pulled away quickly. “Yeah, were coming mum.” Sherlock said.

“Did you two honestly have to make out? I can hear it in your voices! Do I need to come drag you two down?” Violet yelled up at them.

“No!” Sherlock yelled back, while Greg was trying not to laugh. They both felt embarrassed, but it was funny.

“Then get down her, young man!” That got the two to move very fast. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs to compose themselves. Once they were ready the two walked back into the dining room to everyone laughing.

“Really, Sherlock?” Vic said, so Sherlock wouldn't slap Mycroft if he said it.

“What's it to you?” Sherlock challenged.

“It's really nothing to me, but I figured you punching Myc wouldn't be the best thing. Now eat.”

“Whatever. Ferme ta bite de putain.”

“Will, English.” Violet said.

“You really don't want him to say that in English, mum.” Mycroft said chuckling, as was Greg, since only those two, Sherlock, and the Trevor's knew French.

“What did you say, Will?”

“Do you really want to know?” Sherlock asked smirking, and now Victor couldn't stop smirking.

“Yes.”

“Ok I said, ‘Shut your fucking mouth, Bitch,’ to Victor.”

“Well, then.” Her and Sydney scoffed while everyone else laughed. After breakfast they all went and talked in the sitting room. Greg and Sherlock decided to start their trip home at nine thirty instead of ten.

When they were back at the manor, at two thirty, Greg pushed Sherlock against the car, and snogged him senseless. “Let's go look at the kids’ rooms.” Greg said pulling back then leading Sherlock to the three rooms side by side. “Now see, we have an issue. I told you that when we got home I would show you just how much I love you. Yet we are still on the first floor and our room is on the second.” Greg said pushing him up against the wall.

“Well then I guess we should head upstairs.” Greg didn't move.

“Yes we should.” Greg grabbed Sherlock’s arse and carried him up the stairs to their room. He kicked their bedroom door shut, and laid Sherlock on their bed. He then grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and opened it. He stretched a Sherlocks hole, and then he lubed his cock up. He lined his cock up with Sherlocks hole, and pushed in. “I love you, Sunshine. You ok?”

“Yeah, go faster, and I love you too, my Knight.” Greg couldn't help but speed up, because he already wanted to. “Let's never stay at my parents for four days again, ok?”

“I completely agree.” Greg said slowing down a little bit, and after a few more thrusts they were both coming, screaming each other's names. They enjoyed the rest of the evening and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts, ideas for new stories, or feelings. Hope you enjoy. Again please leave comments and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, Where I usually post stories also. It is @Sherstrade2001.
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. Thanks.


	9. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday morning Greg and Sherlock woke up and dressed in black suits. Once they were dressed they went to Sherlock's car, and got the booster seat for Colin set up. After they were ready they headed to the cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, because I really want the twins to be born.

Thursday morning Greg and Sherlock woke up and dressed in black suits. Once they were dressed they went to Sherlock's car, and got the booster seat for Colin set up. After they were ready they headed to the cemetery.

The funeral was a good, but of course sad, ceremony. Greg and Sherlock sat with Emily's parents and Colin. When the funeral was done Colin snuggled into Sherlock. Emily's parents hugged them and told them that them and the kids were welcome over anytime. Greg told them about the engagement and how they hoped the two would make it to the wedding.

Once Sherlock and Greg got Colin into the car they picked up some takeaway and headed back to the manor. They showed Colin his room which was race car themed. After eating, Sherlock said goodbye and was off to work, while Greg took Colin shopping. 

“Sherlock, thank God you’re here! We just got a three-car crash. Ten victims are alive, two died at the scene. I need you in surgery room three. You have the sixteen-year-old male. Here is the chart, scrub up.” Mike Stamford said as Sherlock finished changing in the locker room. 

“All right, Mike, I’m on it.” Sherlock replied and rushed to the OR to scrub up. Once he was in gear he went into the room and started to work on the sixteen-year-old. The surgery took ten hours, but seemed to go well. 

“How’d the surgery go?” Mike asked as he walked into the lounge where Sherlock was drinking a cup of coffee.

“I think the kid will be fine, but we won’t know until he wakes up.” Sherlock replied after finishing his coffee.

“You get off tomorrow morning at six, right?” Mike asked.

“Yep, then I’m going to go pick up Greg and Colin and we will head back here.”

“Good. I hope you’re ready for this Sherlock.”

“I am Mike, I really am.” The rest of Sherlock’s shift went by very quickly. He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep in an on call room, and then he quickly changed and clocked out, so he could head home to Greg and Colin.


	10. The twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Greg, Colin, I’m back.” Sherlock says as he enters the manor. He follows the smell of bacon and eggs into the kitchen where his boyfriend and their son are cooking in their pajamas. “Well, this is quite the scene to come home to. You two just made my day.” Sherlock says going and picking Colin up then kissing Greg. “I’m going to get Colin changed, while you finish cooking.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright, Love. We can head out after Breakfast, but you need to eat. You should also get changed.” Greg says kissing Sherlock before sending the two to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I really haven't had time to update any stories, because of school, and family, but I am going to try updating one of my stories each day or every couple of days. Thanks for reading.

“Greg, Colin, I’m back.” Sherlock says as he enters the manor. He follows the smell of bacon and eggs into the kitchen where his boyfriend and their son are cooking in their pajamas. “Well, this is quite the scene to come home to. You two just made my day.” Sherlock says going and picking Colin up then kissing Greg. “I’m going to get Colin changed, while you finish cooking.”

 

“Alright, Love. We can head out after Breakfast, but you need to eat. You should also get changed.” Greg says kissing Sherlock before sending the two to change.

 

“Alright little buddy, what do you want to wear?” Sherlock asks the little boy.

 

“I want to wear the clothes uncle Myc and Uncle John got me.” Colin says going to the wardrobe that is low so he can reach it. He pulls at an outfit that is black slacks and a blue button down. 

 

Sherlock then started helping the little boy get dressed, and sent him back to the kitchen to eat. He then went and changed into his purple button down and black slacks, but no jacket. He then went back to the kitchen and sat at the table between Colin and Greg. “So, I’m really looking forward to the twins. Colin are you ready to have a little brother and sister?” Greg asks their four-year-old.

 

“Yeah, Daddy, Dada, what are their names gonna be?” The four-year-old asks back while trying to shove as much food in his mouth as possible.

 

“Elizabeth Violet Lestrade and Jackson Trevor Lestrade.” Greg answers and puts their dishes in the sink.

 

“Ready to go, loves?” Sherlock asks the two. 

 

“Yes, Daddy, let’s go.” Colin says jumping into Sherlock’s arms.

 

“Good then let’s get going.” With that the all get in the car and head to the hospital.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

The hospital let Sherlock go in for the C-section, which made Mike laugh, because right after it was done Sherlock threw up. Sherlock held Irene’s hand as she held one child at a time and he took a picture of her with each and the with both. Greg also made Irene, Sherlock and the babies take a picture together. Greg and Colin then left to go stand outside the nursery and look at the little twins. Sherlock stayed in the room and held Irene close as She took her last breath.

 

After Mike called the time of death Sherlock went to the nursery to be with his family. “Hey, Colin, do you want to hold your new siblings?” Sherlock asks and the little four-year-old nodded his head eagerly. They go into the private room, that was set up for Sherlock to be able to stay at the hospital with the twins. They took pictures of all three of them with the twins and all three separate with the twins. John came by so that he could meet the twins and congratulate Sherlock and Greg. 

 

“Mycroft wanted to be here, but he got piled up. He said he would come by the house tomorrow when you get the kids home.” John says as he holds Jackson close and smiles down at him. “They have your eyes, Sherlock.”

 

“Yeah, they’re beautiful. Thank you for coming by. It means a lot, and tell Mycroft not to worry. Greg’s here for me, and we all know how much he cares for me and these twins.” Sherlock says from the bed him and Greg are laying on with Colin on Greg and and Elizabeth in Sherlock’s arms. Greg takes pictures of John holding all three children, then John leaves. Greg and Sherlock continue to lay on the small hospital bed holding the three little children.

 

Greg gets up and lies the two babies into the cots that were brought in. He then lays the now sleeping Colin in the couch and goes back to the bed. He wraps Sherlock in his arms and holds him close. “The kids are asleep now. You can let it out, there is no reason to put the brave face on. I’ve got you and everything will be alright.” Greg says and continues to whisper endearments and comfort into Sherlock’s curls, as Sherlock cries into his shoulder. “You know, I think we’ll all stay here tonight. Colin’s already asleep, and you need me, so just sleep. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” With that Greg holds Sherlock tighter and they fall asleep.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

The next morning when Greg woke up Sherlock was still asleep in his arms. It was near time to check out. He woke Sherlock up, and then he woke Colin up. After Colin was up both him and Sherlock fed a twin. After the twins were fed they got their shots and were able to leave. Greg drove home so that Sherlock didn’t have to. Once they got to the house, they took the children inside to find John and Mycroft in the living room waiting for them. “Uncle Myc, Uncle John!” Colin exclaimed running up to his uncles.

 

“Hey, Col, how are you?” Mycroft asked his nephew.

 

“Good, Liz and Jacks were born.” Colin says excitedly while pointing to the twins from his place in Mycroft’s arms.

 

“Yeah, I came to meet them, and see you buddy.”

 

“Yeah, wanna see my room?”

 

“Yes, why don’t you show me it, while your daddies get settled.”

 

“Yay, Uncle John, you come too?”

 

“Of course.” John answers and the three head to Colin’s room.

 

“Hey, Love, I think these two need their nappies changed.” Greg says to Sherlock after the other three leave to Colin’s room. The two changed Elizabeth and Jackson, then laid the two in the playpen that was in the living room. As they finished Mycroft and John came back into the room. They all started talking, while Mycroft held the twins one at a time. After Mycroft and John left, Greg and Sherlock made lunch and spent the day with the kids. And after putting them to bed Greg and Sherlock worked on a couple cold cases that Greg had had Dimmock bring over, so Sherlock wouldn’t get bored. They also worked on cases from Sherlock’s website. They fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the sound of babies crying in the baby monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments of any thoughts, ideas for the story, or feelings about the story. Please do not be negative with your comments. Also please leave kudos and think you for reading.


End file.
